


World's Best Forensic Scientist

by SilverWolf7



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Chloe being happy with Pierce, Dan being supportive, Drinking & Talking, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Lucella, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Marclo, Moving On, Prompt Fic, Slow Burn, Tumblr: luciferprompts, one sided Deckerstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Lucifer gets closer to Ella (and Dan) when he finds out how much heartbreak hurts when Chloe begins dating Marcus.  Slow burn friends to lovers Lucella fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, another prompt fill fic for Lucifer prompts. The prompt is Chloe is dating Pierce and Lucifer is devastated. Ella comforts Lucifer and their relationship grows as they learn more about each other. Will Lucifer choose to have a relationship with Ella as he starts to get feelings for her or will Lucifer still have Chloe in his heart? Ella x Lucifer. Because there doesn't seem to have much stories that ship Ella x Lucifer and their relationship with each other is great. 
> 
> Yeah, I ship these two Platonic, but for this story they are romantically paired together after a good long while of building up a closer friendship.
> 
> You know, for science. And for the rarepair.
> 
> Also, I just really like how supportive Dan is being lately.

He had no idea how he had managed to make it through the day after finding out without breaking internally, but he somehow managed most it. Or at least, he managed it outwardly.

Everyone knew he was leery around the Lieutenant when he was around the Detective. Chloe liked him and he knew it. Somehow Lucifer still hadn’t taken Marcus to be a threat in a romantic sense until after he was dating Chloe.

And he suddenly realised just how much a broken heart hurt.

Still, at least he knew she had chosen using her free will to do so, even if he had wished that she had chosen someone, anyone else. He’d have been happy if she had gotten back with Dan, for father’s sake, but no. Instead she had to fall in love with the first murderer Cain.

At the first available chance he got, he managed to get away from the sickening display of those two making heart eyes at each other and fled into the forensics lab, because he was seriously close to crying and he didn’t want to do that right in front of the whole precinct. He forgot that Ella lived in her lab when not out on the job. And there she was with earbuds in her ears and swaying to music he couldn’t hear from where he was standing. She must still have some hearing other than music, because she obviously had heard the door. She looked up at him and smiled.

“Hey, Lucifer! What brings you in here?”

He walked over to the computer seat, sat down heavily in it and let his head fall with a loud thud to the table. “Everything hurts and nothing will ever be right again...”

He heard Ella look out her door, a short ‘oh’ escaping her mouth, before she came up beside him. “Hey, it’s alright. Trust me, I know it hurts, but you’ll find someone else. Someone who will actually appreciate your weird gifts and sense of humour. It’s not the end of the world and the hurt will fade.”

He lifted his head to look at her, aware that at some stage he had started crying silently into the desk. “I’ve never felt like this before. I don’t know what to expect. I hate this.”

Ella nodded at him and rubbed his back in a soothing manner that did a lot in calming him down. “Heartbreak’s just one of those things most people go through at least once in their life. You can hide out in here with me until you’ve calmed down if you want. And don’t worry too much about crying, dude. I don’t blame you for it at all. It’ll help. I’ll be right at my desk trying to decipher what’s in this blood sample if you need me, okay?”

He nodded at her, glad that he had a friend who was willing to just let him be miserable right now. He could do things to make himself feel better later. Right now, he just needed to let the pain out and his body decided tears were the best way to do that.

She even left a pack of tissues by his hand before leaving him alone. 

It said a lot that both of them were still there by 6, 3 hours after he generally would have left on non busy days like this one had been. He spent most of the time sitting by the computer feeling sorry for himself. Thankfully the crying hadn’t lasted that long though, or he’d never get through the club night. 

It was only after Ella was happy with what she had deciphered with her job that she began packing things up and getting ready to leave for whatever fun she had planned.

“Hey, are you opening Lux tonight?" Ella asked, her voice curious and not accusatory.

He blinked up at her, before standing. “Umm, probably. I need a distraction. And alcohol. Copious amounts of alcohol. Why?”

She shrugged and grinned at him. “You shouldn’t be alone tonight. This is a day to just mourn what could have been with friends. I’ll go with you and we can get drunk together.”

He grinned at her, oddly grateful at her gesture. “I don’t get drunk, but I would definitely not say no to a friend staying with me.”

Ella smiled widely at him. “Great! I’ll follow you back to yours.”

And with that said, Ella walked out of the lab and waited so she could close and lock the door behind him. Maybe he’d repay her later with another ride in the Corvette? He knew how much she loved fast cars. But before that, he had a drinking buddy for the rest of the night.

It made him feel less alone to know someone out there still cared. 

He hoped it lasted longer than just the one night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan joins Lucifer and Ella for a night of comfort.

He was surprised later on that night, when he and Ella had started in on their second drink each, when Dan walked in and made a beeline directly towards them. For someone who had an off again on again antagonistic friendship with him, Dan actually looked pretty worried.

“Oh, that’s good. I heard and saw Chloe and Pierce and was wondering where you disappeared off to. Just so you know, I understand what it’s like to lose Chloe, so hey, drowning myself in beer sounds good about now.”

Lucifer was feeling a lot better now that he had a distraction in drinking and loud music. He’d probably get up soon enough and go dancing for a bit. Ella told him it was probably a bad idea to take anyone upstairs for sex tonight, because he was likely to get over emotional, whatever that meant, so he had promised her only alcohol and dancing.

Neither of them was expecting Dan to show up though. He grinned widely at his other friend. Acquaintance. Frenemy? He was still unsure what their relationship was. Maybe Linda would be there to help him figure it out when he next went to see her.

“Daniel! Come to join the pity party then?”

The other detective in his life grinned tightly and nodded. “Yes, that’s exactly what I am doing. You know, man, I was sure she would get with you. Then you went and married that Candy woman and that fell apart. I did not expect her to go for Pierce though. Though, that attraction she had to him was strong and almost instantaneous.”

Ella nodded. “Oh yeah. I am a multi shipper though. I’m just glad she ended up with someone, personally. Girl could do with a bit of loosening up.”

And that made him smile, because he had been saying the same thing since he had met her. Naturally, that though set off another stupid bout of tears. He laid his head on the bar counter and decided maybe alcohol wasn’t exactly doing him much good right now and he was far too miserable to dance now.

“Aww Lucifer I’m sorry, dude. Come on, you want to go upstairs and do what everyone should do after heartbreak?”

He looked at Ella and frowned. “Wassat?”

She grinned at him, and Dan, catching on to what exactly she was talking about chuckled at his other side. “She’s talking comfort food and Netflix. Preferably with friends to moan at.”

Ella nodded excitedly. “Come on, we can go see if any other cop shows catch your interest outside of Bones. Or, we could watch those action movies you like. Oooh, do you have ice cream? Ice cream totally is the best for this sort of thing.”

He blinked at her, confusion stopping the tears for the time being as he tried to figure out exactly what....oh, yes. That whole evening with Candy before they had married. That’s what they were going to do. He shrugged at his two friends and nodded. “Okay. But we’re going to watch the Body Bags movies, because they’re my favourites.”

Dan smacked his back and grinned. “Watch the Weaponizer movies first and I’ll join in.”

He nodded, because being the middle of a friend sandwich in a non sexy way actually sounded like a good thing right then. “Okay. Mind you, I only have the three basic flavours in. You know, vanilla, chocolate and strawberry. I am going for strawberry.”

“Chocolate for me!” Ella said, before Dan could say anything, but his male friend didn’t seem to mind getting the vanilla.

“So, when are we going to do this?” Dan did ask.

“No better time than the present,” he stated, before getting up off his stool. The other two followed his lead and within five minutes he was sitting between Dan and Ella wrapped in a big fluffy blanket he used for a comfort item.

He’d prefer to wrap himself in his wings but he had company, so instead he’d go for his wingless self’s go to instead. He was glad he had kept this blanket, because he truly did love the bloody thing. 

The first movie in the Weaponizer series had just been put on, but he couldn’t concentrate on it very well. He tried to watch it though, while shovelling pink ice cream into his mouth, like it was a lifeline. He was planning to eat the whole tub. 

By the time the first movie was over and the second one being put in, he was feeling not better, but he was definitely feeling much more relaxed and in tune with his hurt. He had finished his ice cream shortly before the movie ended and had put the empty tub on the coffee table and curled up in his blanket and settled in to watch the movies.

He was asleep five minutes into the third movie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer, Dan and Ella share coffee and small talk the next morning, before the two humans need to leave to get ready for the day.

Lucifer woke up to find his head leaning on Dan’s shoulder. Daniel’s head was lying against the back of the couch, turned to the side facing away from him and asleep. He lifted his head up to check on Ella and found her curled up on the other end of the couch, also asleep.

None of them snored. That was nice. He was remembering that time Chloe had fallen asleep in his bed. He’ gotten very little sleep that night due to the noise. He still wasn’t sure if she just naturally snored or if it was because she had been that drunk.

And that was the closest he had ever gotten to having sex with her. When she was drunk and unable to consent and when she was still in love with Dan and had just had another break in their relationship. 

Everything hurt again. He had woken up so peacefully too. 

Dan groaned and lifted a hand to rub at his neck, accidentally whacking him in the face while he was at it. 

“Ow! Dan that isn’t nice. How would you like to be slapped when you’re already down?”

Dan blinked at him, till rubbing at his neck.

“Man, you fell asleep on me. I couldn’t move to a better sleeping position with you laying on me. Si you know you cling in your sleep?”

Lucifer frowned, because yes he did know that. Years of waking up entangled with others he had gone to sleep with in an untangled state had shown him that. He was a sleep cuddler, was that a crime? Most people liked it.

“So I like being held in my sleep. That doesn’t mean you had to slap me.”

“Lucifer, man, settle down. It was an accident.”

He glared, before turning to Ella who was groaning at them to shut up. 

“Seriously, guys, it’s like 6 in the morning. It’s way too early to start bickering. You have a coffee machine here, Lucifer?”

He blinked at her, the frown slowly disappearing. “Umm, yes. At the bar. Too big for the kitchen. I like good quality coffee and a normal little percolator just doesn’t cut it.”

She grunted at him, got up and wandered to his bar and stared at the huge coffee maker. “Okay, it’s official, you are making the coffee because this is a monster I cannot fathom.”

And that made him grin, lifting his mood a bit. “Fine, I will make coffee. Flavours are there to choose from.”

Dan joined Ella at the coffee machine and they both went through the flavours he had. They soon decided on French vanilla. Ella handed him the beans pack and he went to work making the coffee. The wait was awkward, but things got better once they all had a cup in their hands and the liquid was cool enough for humans to drink without burning themselves.

Ella sighed as she finished hers and put her cup down. “Okay, now you can go back to the bickering.”

That made Dan snort coffee up his nose. “Oh, thanks for the permission.”

“You’re welcome. And I’ve gotta go home to shower. I forgot to grab clothes and I am not going to go to work wearing the same outfit as yesterday.”

Lucifer’s mood slipped at that, because the same could be said of Dan too. She came up to him and gave him a hug. “I’ll see you in about two hours. If Chloe doesn’t call you can keep me company in the lab, like yesterday.”

Dan grinned. “Or you could do my menial chores for me.”

That one had him rolling his eyes. “I’m the Devil. I don’t do menial anything.”

Both his human friends laughed at that. “Ain’t that the truth,” Ella stated before giving Dan a hug too and walking towards the lift to go home. “See you two soon. Bye!”

And with that she was gone and he was stuck sipping coffee with the douche. Yesterday he had been so glad that Dan had come of his own will to keep him company after seeing Chloe with Marcus. So why were things so awkward now?

“Umm, did I cry on you?”

Dan stared at him and shrugged. “No, but don’t worry about it if you do. I get it, man. This shit hurts. And I’ve been there, done that. It just takes a bit of time to move on. Trust me, you can.”

He nodded at that one, taking Dan’s word for it, because he had zero experience with this and had no idea what to really expect from this side of things.

He suddenly wished he hadn’t slept with about a quarter of the people he had sex with. He knew they were just using him after a bad break. He was glad Ella had told him to not have sex last night. He doubted he could have kept his reputation as a fantastic lover if he began crying over whoever he was sleeping with at the time.

Dan patted him on the shoulder and he jumped slightly. He had gotten lost in his thoughts and forgot he had company. He rubbed at his eyes, slightly angry at himself to find them wet with tears. “Ugh, this is...how am I going to get through the day?”

“Take breaks. That’s what they are there for. Go hide in the lab with Ella. She obviously doesn’t care and you seem more comfortable crying in front of her than me.”

He nodded at that one and finished his coffee before it got cold. “Yeah. Well, I’ll let you go home then. I’ve got to go shower and pick clothes to wear for the day. And unless you’re my size which clearly you aren’t, then I don’t have any clothes for you that I know will fit. Sorry.”

Dan shook his head, but a grin was on his face. “Are you kicking me out already?”

“Not really. I don’t want to be alone right now, but I tend to take forever in the shower. Got to tame my hair before it goes wild. Trust me, my hair is not straight. It is actually really bloody curly.”

Dan stared at his hair and shook his head. “I’ll take your word for it. But seriously man, if you need a break from Chloe and Pierce, you can come keep me or Ella company. We won’t mind.”

He nodded. “Yeah, thanks. I appreciate the offer.”

Dan slapped him on the back and grinned. “Well, I’ll leave you to your oh so needed manscaping, while I go home and get ready for work. See you in a few hours.”

He waved his goodbye as he watched Dan enter the lift to go back to his life.

His flat had never felt so big and empty to him before. 

He followed Dan’s advice and decided to preen himself thoroughly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe get a case where Lucifer knew the victim.

Chapter Four 

Lucifer stood up as straight as he could, fiddled with his cuff links and sleeves to make sure he looked especially presentable and then locked his car. He took a deep breath and took a step forward, towards the doors into the police station he worked in during his days. 

Chloe had called while he was doing his best at grooming his wings. His feathers were all over the place from his ignoring them and it was becoming a complicated mess to deal with. But that wasn’t the point. The point was Chloe called him in, which meant that she still wanted to work with him and he wasn’t being shut out of her life.

He felt like he was about to enter a battlefield and was able to die while in there. Which in a way was the truth. Except the battle wasn’t a fatal one and was mostly inside his head. 

He slowly made his way to the doors, stepped through and made his way to the Detective’s desk. She was already looking through the file of what must be the case she had been given that morning. She looked up at him and smiled. “Good, you’re here. We’ve got a case to work on right now. You’ll probably like this one, since it involves a strip club.”

He plastered a fake smile on his face and hummed at that. “Sounds right up my alley, Detective. So, where do we start? You look at the body, while I...interview witnesses?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “No, we both examine the body and then I will go talk to witnesses while you keep your hands off the employees.”

He pouted at her. “You are no fun, Detective.”

She frowned back at him. “So you say. Let’s go. Ella will meet us there.”

He nodded at that, and turned right back around again. He had to wait for her to grab the file and get her car keys out, because naturally she hated him driving anywhere while she was in the car. Why did he ever even begin to have feelings for her, let alone as deep as they are? This was just so unfair. Talk about the wrong person to fall in love with...

It figured that Dad would make him a woman for a mate who did nothing but boss him around. It drove him mad... It was like Dad all over again, but with more good feelings he couldn’t stop. He had never wanted to sleep with his Dad either, thankfully. He really wasn’t into incest, thanks much.

Sighing, he got in the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt so she didn’t glare at him for not doing so. He suddenly wished he could fly to the scene, but he had no idea where it was. He needed a grooming partner before he attempted flight though. Maybe he’d go to Amenadiel and ask, though he would probably be yelled at for being insensitive...

He really felt like no matter what he did now, he couldn’t win. Amenadiel losing his feathers, him gaining his wings back, Chloe dating the first murderer...

His head thudded against the window of the cruiser, as they made their slow way to the crime scene and the only good thing about this day was that he would be going to a strip club.

“What’s wrong with you?” the Detective asked, glancing at him through the corner of her eye, before looking back to the road.

He moaned. “I fell asleep on my couch watching a movie last night...I didn’t sleep well.” At least that was the truth. 

Chloe also seemed to think that a bit funny. She laughed and shook her head. “I’m trying to imagine you falling asleep on the couch watching a movie.”

He rubbed at his neck. “Yeah, don’t think I want to make it a habit. It hurts the neck. But at least I wasn’t alone. Ella went home with me to party last night at Lux. And Dan came over later on with the Weaponizer movies. So I kind of maybe ended up having a quiet night in with friends instead of my usual nightly activities.”

Chloe nodded at that. “Well, I’m glad you’re getting along better with Dan. And you’ve always gotten along with Ella. Or did the three of you have an orgy?”

He wrinkled his nose at that. “With Dan? No. He still refuses to go anywhere near a man with the word sex flitting in his head. He’s stubbornly heterosexual, which is a shame because damn, he has one hell of a good body on him. Mind you, I tend to go for geeks more than the muscle bound.”

Chloe stared at him out of the corner of her eye, an amused grin on her face. “Yeah, I remember your preferences in women and men.”

He blinked, before his brain kicked him with the reminder that he’d once had a 2 month period of his conquests come through the precinct for a case. “Oh, yes, of course. Sorry, lack of sleep is making my brain go all foggy. Wait, is this it?”

The Detective stopped the car in front of a very familiar little den of erotic dancing which caters to women. Some of his dancers ended up leaving Lux to work here after a male decided to think he was above the rules and begun feeling his girls up on their podiums while they were working. Not only had he gotten that guy banned from every club in L.A, he also made sure the girls were moved somewhere they’d once again feel safe.

He made sure to check up on them about once a month. He quickly scrabbled at the door handle, getting out of the car and prayed to his dad that it wasn’t one of his girls who had been killed.

He should have known he wouldn’t get that lucky. Nancy was laid out with a pool of blood under her, eyes still open and staring blankly up at the ceiling. Trisha and Sherrie were holding each other on a couch nearby.

A knife was sticking out of Nancy’s chest.

His emotions were already all over the place with Chloe deciding to date. He really didn’t need this today. He remembered the sudden anger and pain when Delilah had been killed, which kick started the life he led now. That had been his wake up call on human emotion, really. He went and sat down with the other two.

They cuddled up to his sides knowing he wouldn’t try anything with them. He had a strict rule when it came to sleeping with people that worked for him. He had found out real early on that it didn’t work too well. Chloe glared at him from the side and his temper reared up. 

“Don’t look at me like that. For one, this is a lesbian club. No on here is interested in me like that. And did it ever occur to you that I might actually know who the victim was?”

She stared at him at hearing that. Nope, it really hadn’t occurred to her. “Oh, Lucifer. I’m sorry. How did you know her?”

“She used to work as a dancer at Lux. She didn’t feel safe with all the men around, so I got her a job working here. Along with Sherrie and Trisha. They went together.”

“We don’t understand who’d do this? Everyone loved her,” Trisha said, before beginning to cry into his shoulder.

“No one here would have done it,” Sherrie added in, patting her friend on the back.

He nodded, knowing that these girls wouldn’t lie to him. “Was there anyone new here, yesterday? Or just the usual crowd?” he asked.

“I wasn’t on last night,” Sherrie stated, brow furrowing and her eyes flicking back to her dead friend.

“I was here. It was the normal crowd as far as I saw. If anyone new came in they would have been at the bar and kept her back to us. You’ll want to speak to Diane.”

“Who’s Diane?” Chloe asked, as she stepped up towards them. They both recognised her from around the club from her constant visits to talk to him about police business. Chloe rarely went to the club for fun.

“Diane is the bartender,” Lucifer stated, as Sherrie got up to go get the woman in question. “She knows who the regulars are well, and would know if anyone new was passing through last night.”

Chloe nodded. “Okay, let’s go talk to Diane then.”

Lucifer shifted on the seat, hugging Trisha closer to himself. “Umm, do you want to go talk to her? I think I want to go outside and take Trish here with me. I just...I don’t want to be in here any longer.”

The Detective must have been able to see just how shaken up and upset he was, because she nodded at him. “Okay, you go outside and look after your friend. I’ll go talk to the bartender and see what I can find out.”

He nodded and watched as his partner disappeared. He let out a breath, before squeezing Trisha’s shoulders gently and urging her to her feet. “Come on, let’s go wait outside. It will be warmer out there and there’s probably an ambulance. You need a blanket, love, you’re shaking.”

“I found her. She was just lying there like that. I opened up the shop tonight...”

He hugged her close again. “I’ll tell the Detective that and she can speak to you about it once you’re calmer, okay?”

She nodded and he gently herded her outside and to the waiting ambulance. In no time they were both sitting on the back on the ambulance, blankets over their shoulders, even though he insisted he didn’t need one. 

That was where Ella found them, hugging them both in her attempt to cheer him up. “Oh wow, I’m sorry. Chloe said you knew her.”

He sighed, and leaned into the nice heat of Ella’s side, his arm still wrapped around Trisha. “Yeah. She used to work to me. Helped get her and this one here to work so they wouldn’t have to deal with men when they don’t want to.”

Ella nodded. “Okay. Well, I’m done. And don’t worry too much on this, sweetie. With Lucifer on the case, we’ll catch this killer, no probs.”

He smiled softly at the woman wrapping hr arms around him, and he soaked up that heat. Okay, so maybe he did need the blanket. He could now feel the small tremors running through his body as he began heating up from the shock.

“This is a really bad week for you isn’t it, Lucifer. Come on, let’s get you and your friend home.”

He blinked at that, as he had never been to Trisha’s house before. “Umm, I don’t...”

“It’s okay,” Trisha said softly. “I’ll stay here and go home with Sherrie. I don’t really want to go home alone.”

Ella nodded at them both for that. “Okay. Do you want me to go get this Sherrie for you?”

Trisha nodded into his chest, where she put her head and Lucifer shifted slightly to make himself more comfortable. A hard shiver passed through him at the lack of contact from a person not in shock as Ella walked back into the building.

“She’s nice,” Trisha said, before trying to capture heat which just wasn’t there at that moment.

He huffed out a noise of agreement at that. “She’s overly optimistic about everything. She has this odd power to just cheer people up. And I guess she’ll be staying with me tonight. I doubt she’d leave me alone after this.”

Trisha hummed and slowly let him go to wrap the blanket tighter over her body. “I should probably go back inside, but I just don’t want to see her like that again, you know?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I know...”

They fell into silence that didn’t end, until Sherrie and Ella rejoined them outside. Lucifer watched as the two women comforted each other and left soon after, He hoped that Trisha would stick with Sherrie for the coming days.

“Come on, Lucifer. I told Chloe that I was taking you home. You shouldn’t be here right now.”

“She was one of mine, Ella. No one hurts mine.”

Ella nodded her head. “Yeah, well, you’ll get your chance to find the bad guy and punish them. But right now, you need to go home and crawl into bed and soak up some heat.”

He grimaced. “I didn’t notice it affected me this badly until you hugged me. I’m cold.”

“Yeah, dude, that’s the shock. Still, a little bit more heat and it will pass. So, come on, let’s get you home.”

He let the blanket fall to the floor of the ambulance and followed her to her car. He wasn’t much in the mood for anything but warmth and sleep. The day had barely begun and he was ready for bed. This really wasn’t going to be his week.


End file.
